To continue to engage consumers who visit commercial properties, many property operators often change the property's layout in order to keep the consumer experience exciting and fresh. For example, retail stores often rotate various products in and out of inventory, such as may happen when a seller of clothing rotates styles and seasonal clothing in and out based on current consumer tastes. A grocery store may move certain products to an end cap of an aisle for promotional purposes for a limited period of time. Other commercial properties change their layout by necessity. For example, the layout of a convention facility or conference center may change depending on the particular event that the property is hosting at the time.
Commercial property owners and operators, as well as the manufacturers of products sold in those properties, present many marketing and product information messages to consumers within the property. The messages may be in the form of signs, audio messages, video screens, and location-based digital messaging on mobile devices. However, these messages require manual labor and scheduling to change as the property's layout and content changes.
Some property owners and operators do not keep digital records of the property layout, keep only paper records, or do not keep records at all. In order to allow location-based digital messaging, digital property layouts are often required. Creating, maintaining, and updating such records for a single location can become cumbersome; maintaining hundreds or thousands of property locations can be overwhelming or prohibitive.